Lust Dust
by i0taku
Summary: When there's an explosion in the Bureau of Technological Development, it doesn't only effext people physically... Nemu x Mayuri LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic on here and my first lemon, so bear with me. There are only one or two fanfics for this pair at the moment, but I think it's a great pair so I hope you like it as well. Enjoy all the lemony goodness!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Bleach. ;-;

Lust Dust

Nemu sighed, stretching her aching limbs. Mayuri-sama had run out of Regeneration Liquid and she had been sent to make a new batch. The ritual took a good hour, but she was nearing the end of it now, at least.

She reached behind her to get the last ingredient, crushed sage leaves, but instead, she picked up the packet next to it by accident. It was a bag full of blue, sparkly powder. Only after she had poured it all in did she realise her mistake. She just had time to look at the name on the packet before everything went black.

_Lust Dust._

She woke up a minute or so later, under a pile of rubble. She took in a deep breath, and started coughing. There was still some of that Lust Dust hanging around in the air. _Lust Dust? _But before she had any more time to think about it, six members of twelfth squad arrived. "Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi, Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi!" called one of them, hauling the rubble out of the way. "Are you injured?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. "No, no, I'm fine, thank you." She put one hand on the wall to steady herself, and the other on her forehead. She closed her eyes, fighting that pain; it was so bad that tears sprung up in her eyes. "Ok, guys, let's start fixing this mess!" one of them called. The one in front of her seemed to be having trouble picking up a piece of rubble in front of him. "Here, let me help." She smiled, reaching down to pick it up. "No, no, honestly, it's fine." He insisted, looking up. His face became a deep shade of red and he looked back down again. "What? What's wrong?" Nemu looked down at herself, and saw a large bit of cloth had been torn around her chest area, and a large amount of cleavage was showing. "Oh, um…" she also blushed. "Well, I'll leave this to you then." She said, smiling nervously. "I'll go and get some rest, good luck!" and with that, she ran out of the room.

She walked briskly to her room, and locked the door once she got there. She sat down on her bed, pondering the strange feeling inside her. Just then, for a split second, before she became embarrassed, just as that boy had blushed, she had had a strange fluttery emotion inside her, like happiness, or even _excitement. _Nemu frowned. _Nemu, you shouldn't feel like this…_ she told her self. _You __can't__ feel like this... What's gotten into you?!_

She was just about to commence in changing, when there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" she called. "Nemu, it's me." Hissed the sharp voice of Captain Mayuri. _Mayuri-sama. _Nemu thought. She went over and opened the door. "Yes, Mayuri-sama. Sorry, Mayuri-sama." She said monotonously, immediately making her expression blank. She stood aside, letting him in and closing the door. "Yes?"

"Yes? _What do you mean, yes?!_" he whispered through clenched teeth. "**YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE YOU IGNORANT BRAT!**" He screamed, slapping her across the face. Nemu merely flinched. "**WHAT HAPPENED?! **_**WHY ON EARTH IS THE WHOLE LABORATORY IN RUINS?**_" Nemu shook. "I-I added the wrong ingredient to the Regeneration Liquid and it created an e-explosion, I am truly sorry… Mayuri-sama." With this, she bowed her head. "If you think sorry is going to make up for _that_, then you are even more idiotic then I previously believed. _You're just lucky it wasn't any more powerful than that, __**we've got stuff in there that could have blown up the whole of **__**SOUL SOCIETY**__!_" he roared. He slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.

She stayed on her knees, confused. She wasn't listening to Mayuri-sama anymore, she was instead more interested in the strange, hot, wet sensation between her legs. _Even now, even with him like this, I still…_ And then, finally, she knew. She wanted him.

She _needed_ him.

She got to her feet, slowly.

"Mayuri-sama." Mayuri stopped. He stared at her. "How _dare_ you interrupt me!" She simply put a finger to her lips, and, again, seductively whispered "_Mayuri-sama._" She walked towards him, swaying her hips and silenced him with a kiss. "_Get_your dirty hand off me, girl…" he said, but Nemu could, only just, identify that small element in his voice, however faint it may be, that suggested uncertainties, confusion, _pleasure_. "Shush." She grabbed him by his robes, and pushed him onto the bed, and, surprisingly, he didn't resist. She smashed her lips in to his, and forced her way into his mouth with her tongue. Mayuri pulled away. "Nemu… What's gotten into you?" he panted, staring at her angrily. She removed his hat, chin feature and ear feature, before whispering into his ear, "That's what I'd like to know." Her lust had now completely taken over and she had virtually no control over her body. Then Mayuri did something she never expected, her pushed her back onto the bed himself and immediately forced his tongue into her mouth, undoing her plait at the same time. Then he said, "Well, whatever it is, _I like it._"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Haha! Bet I left you on a cliffhanger there! ;D Well, don't worry; I'm posting the next segment right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so here's part two! This fanfic was meant to be from Nemu's point of view, but I guess it's equal now. This is where the lemon really kicks in. D Naughty Nemu! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Bleach. ;-;

Continued…

After a few minutes, Nemu pulled away, panting. "M-M-Mayuri-sama." She groaned. This was enough to make Mayuri go wild. He could feel himself hardening. "I _need _you…" she pulled his captain's coat off, ripping it in the process. In return, he slid the top of her dress off her shoulders whilst breathing her heavenly scent. Nemu wiped away his face paint and pulled off his robes with no consideration. "Now, now, Nemu, that's _my _job." He said, pulling off her dress roughly. They removed each other's shoes. "Now we're both equal." She smirked. Mayuri hailed her shapely body whilst Nemu licked her lips and stared at his now fully erect member.

He removed her bra and she removed his pants. He leaned forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth, licking it and teasing the nipple with his tongue. Not wanting to neglect the other one, he took it in his hand and flicked the other nipple. Nemu threw her head back and moaned. Boy, was she wet now. "Mayuri!" she cried. Without warning she bent down and immediately took his full length in her mouth. This made him shudder with delight. She started to thrust with her mouth, licking the tip especially. "N-Nemu!" he cried, eyes rolling upwards. "Ungh…Ungh… Oh, Nemu, MORE!" he said, allowing himself to be taken over completely. She thrusted all the harder, enjoying his taste whole-heartedly. His moans of ecstasy were driving her mad.

She stopped suddenly and pulled away. He 'tsk'ed, disappointed. "Nemu, I was just about to come!" he reached out to slap her, but restrained, biting his tongue to stop from insulting her. This was the first time he had ever seen her as a, well, human, and not just a servant. "I. Need. You. NOW." Nemu said through clenched teeth, pushing him back on the bed again. He mounted her, before deciding to tease her first. He put one finger in and started to play around with her, resulting in her lust-filled moans. The second he stopped, she clawed at his chest. "Get inside me now!" she cried in frustration, panting ferociously. "Alright, alright, calm down." He smirked, happy with how much control he had over her. And in an instant, he plunged inside of her. She gasped and tears came to her eyes. She bit her tongue in an attempt not to scream. "You're new to this, aren't you?" he asked, his grin widening. He carried on thrusting. Wow, it had been a while since he had done this. At least one-hundred years. It felt great to be inside her, and boy was she tight!

Nemu let out a shuddering breath, starting to enjoy it. "Oh… Oh…" she panted. "More… Faster… FASTER!" she cried, bucking her hips. She felt sensational, on top of the world, like she could do anything! She was filling up with more and more pleasure and lust. "Mayuri-sama! UNGH! FASTER, HARDER!" she panted. "…P-Please! PLEASE!"

Mayuri panted at the effort, but it was definitely worth it. And he still had more strength left. He went even faster, casing Nemu to gasp and scream his name. "MORE! I LOVE YOU, MAYURI!" she was at her limit. "N-NEMU!" he cried. "I'm...I'm…!" she released while he was still inside her and he followed a couple of seconds later. "Mayuri…sama." She sighed, before falling asleep. Mayuri smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, a _smile_. "Boy, she must be tired. I could have gone on for way longer." He sighed and put on his clothes. "Goodnight, Nemu…ko."

A/N: Hope you liked it! As I said, it's my first lemon, so it's probably crap. Anyway, I came up with the idea whilst I was writing it… If enough people comment, then I might make it in to a series! In a way so that the lust dust is basically affecting all the female's in Seireitei XD I already have a few pairing's in mind, and some people might be with more than one person… But, it all depends on whether or not you liked the story, so please comment!

Note: The honorific 'ko' means this: Denotes familiarity with a female friend, often used to refer to one's girlfriend. Thought it'd be cute. :3


End file.
